


Strange Things Happen at Midnight

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: A joke I have been serious about writing, F/M, Gen, This is from something much larger I have been working on, and its soon to be ready, primarily as a joke, to present to the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: Mesogog wants one night of peace, but an old irritant is not out to let him have it.





	Strange Things Happen at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small portion of a much larger fic I am working on, a much much larger work. I originally starting writing it as joke back when Dino Thunder started because someone told me not to. I have been updating it and revising it ever since but now I have something of a plot that is now underway. This is segment that will be in much later but I desire to present it to you all gloriously out of context. I hope you enjoy

“Someone is in our backyard, Kira,” Mesogog growled, hearing the sound of the portal open.

“Can…can you just like ignore it…please,” Kira sighed, slapping her palms against her face, “Now is not the time…honestly.”  
She gave a frustrated huff as he looked out the window.

“Well?” She snapped.

“Its Lothor, Lothor is in our backyard and he looks confused…he better be…”

“Just ignore him, please, he will go away…”

“Kira, he just showed the fuck up in our backyard unannounced and my garden…”

“And I am literally lying here naked and deserving much more attention than him,” Kira was half tempted to throw her robe on. She could see the frustration in her partner’s eyes as he glared at the shut curtain but slowly he turned back to look at her. He buried his snout in her hair growling happily, she was right after all. Lothor was an idiot…he’d leave soon enough.

“HONESTLY MESOGOG IS THIS YOUR HOUSE OR DO I HAVE THE WRONG ADDRESS? SEEMS A BIT TOO SOCCER MOM FOR YOUR TASTES!” Lothor hollered outside. 

Mesogog immediately forgot, once again, Kira as he threw open the window and shouted out , “GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU FOOL!”

“NO! Not until we finish the conversation you so rudely started then stopped when you came into my lair…”

“MY LAIR NOT YOURS LOTHOR!”

“Whatever, ownership laws whatever, so come down here and you better give me an explanation!”

“Give me a moment!” Mesogog snarled.

“Why you were always one for grand entrances, just hop out the window!” Lothor shouted back, the man was clearly enjoying this, “OR are you too fat and domesticated?!”

Kira glared at Mesogog as he pulled his clothing on, or the very least his pants, “If you go out that window I am throwing you out you will walk down the stairs like a civilized being finish up your little bitch fight then get…back…here…” She growled. Mesogog nodded meekly as he went out bedroom door and moved through the house to get to the backyard. 

“I had to get dressed you fool, as it is night time and most sensible organisms are asleep!” Mesogog snapped, striding across the deck. 

“Why do you look like a damn chicken?” Lothor asked, looking him over. The monster’s feathers were flared out in rage. 

“You got like…a Mrs. Mesogog up there or something? That pretty little side piece I met once, the fishnet wearing lady? She did not seem the settling down type but…”

Mesogog walked up to him, full in the face and shoved him over. Kira peered over the window frame to watch proceedings. She was only casually interested. 

“Yes I do have a Mrs. Mesogog up there and she…is….not…happy!” Mesogog punctuated each word with a kick. Lothor curled up coughing.

“Alright, alright fine…so is later a better time?” 

Lothor did not hear the answer as a loud scream blasted across the yard. Kira marched across the grass in nothing but her robe to the pair of them. She ran up to Lothor and begin kicking him as well.

“Leave…my…husband…alone!” 

Lothor scrambled to his feet as Mesogog held the small woman back from running after him.

“Well then…a different time…” Lothor managed to mumble as he ran away. Mesogog looked down at Kira. The woman was angrily retying her robe shut. 

“I love you,” he whispered as she grabbed him by the wrist and began hauling him inside. Petra looked at them sleepily from the deck's sliding door.

“Mom…what…?”

“Your dad did something dumb, 

“Okay…” Petra yawned and wandered back to her room, completely satisfied with this explanation. The monster and his wife listened until they heard the door click shut. 

Mesogog looked at Kira, “How dead am I?”

“Not that dead…not really but…we play tonight no safe word.”

“There…there could be worse fates…”


End file.
